


Get out of North Park

by OhItSmudged



Category: North Park (South Park AU), South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Substance Abuse, The majority of people here are assholes, everyone you know is the complete opposite, no one is safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhItSmudged/pseuds/OhItSmudged
Summary: Marsh Stanley lives in a mountain town called North Park, Colorado with three of the kids he calls or have called his friends and many others. This town is fucked up, but it's not because of what happens in the town itself. It's because of the people who reside there.





	Get out of North Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have recently fell face first back into the South Park fandom and decided it was about time I was to make somewhat of a contribution to it. So here's my story, which is still in the works. 
> 
> This is basically an Opposite AU, where both their personalities, names, and main colors are switched. For example, Stan's red poof ball hat his now Marsh's blue poof ball hat.
> 
> The AU does not belong to me, but I'm not aware of who it belongs to because it was so unfinished and I'm lazy.

It was a cold, crisp, Monday morning in the town of North Park as the birds flew to and fro, chirping as they went.  There were 3 boys standing calmly at the bus stop.

McCormick Kenny, a pampered, rich son and one of the heirs to the McCormick fortune. He’s usually driven to school in his parents’ limousine, but every now and then they decide that he should ride the school bus though it doesn’t do anything to hide the fact that his family is rich. The orange fur of his hood was littered with real diamonds.

Cartman Eric, an enthusiastic and kind fellow who hopes for the best for everyone around him no matter how much he’s beaten up. He prefers to go by his last name, which is Eric. He always wore a yellow jacket, red gloves, and a yellow and aquamarine hat. Not as blinding as another one of them, but still blinding nonetheless.

Then there was Broflovski Kyle, third of what people called the Big Three. His anger and evil were only surpassed by two people. He’s done unspeakable things to those who piss him off and will stop at nothing to make at least one person cry. Truly a bastard. His green jacket was usually always wrinkled with dried blood, and the orange gloves did nothing to help hide the occasional red brown splatter.

Another boy comes walking to them, standing in the closest empty spot.

 

Nobody greets him. Nobody even looks over at the new boy in the blue poofball hat. They all stood there silently until the bus came and they were taken to school.

The bus was silent, all the children sat calmly in their seats not even a word as their bus driver sang a happy toon. She seemed just a bit more cheerful than she was a few days ago, so perhaps something good happened for once?

Once they got to school, children got off the bus in a single file line and began to be herded into the school building for yet another day of emotional and physical torment.

Not even after five minutes of being in that building all together, there were fights breaking out in the halls, bathrooms, classrooms, anywhere that had enough space to fight.

Marsh sighed quietly as he put in his locker combination and grabbing his things. It was always like this. Everyone was always either fighting themselves, or someone else and never stopping to think about the consequences after it’s all done and over. It was sad, really… He knows he wants to do something about but there’s nothing he can do because he’s scared. He’d scared to fight against some of the people who used to be so nice before they-

“Hey, Marsh!” A cheerful voice chirped happily as a figure in yellow and blue grew closer to him like a walking ball of sunshine in the corner of his eye.

The boy with the blue puffball hat was snapped out of his daze at the sound of someone calling his name. He looked over, spotting one of the two suns that occupied the school.

“Hey, Tucker.” Marsh replied in a flat tone, giving him a small smile as the ray of sunshine walked passed him and waved.

That was Tucker, a boy who might’ve been an angel in disguise despite the fact that he wore enough yellow to blind a person and had somewhat of a ‘body guard’.

Tweak Tweek, the calmest guy in the school and energy drink addict. If you touched either one of his friends when he was around, he would fuck up your face with the closest blunt object. Though, he had more than one person that was under his protection.

Donovan Clyde was another one of those people. The most timid boy in the class, barely speaking and eating since other kids began teasing him about his weight a few grades ago. Even though Donovan was constantly getting picked on he never cried, most likely knowing already that if he did it would just get worse.

As they passed by, he got somewhat of a glare from Tweak, but that was normal when you were ‘friends’ with one of the meanest guys in town. It didn’t look like their whole group there, but Marsh just assumed that the last one was still sleeping like usual. He was the most racist boy in school, and half of the African American group at North Park High.

Soon, they disappeared from sight and Marsh was left by himself at the locker.

He sighed, closing the locker and heading off to his next class. As Marsh passed people in the hallways, he saw what was always there.

Chaos.

 

The teachers did nothing to help the students. The Principle of the school did nothing to help the students. The Lunch Ladies, Janitor, Counselor, none of them even raised a finger. None of them cared.

In this world, you had to fight your way to being left alone. You had to fight your way to be treated decently. For anything, you needed to be able to hurt others to get what you want.

Here, it was that dreams and people that held those dreams would, and could, die. Here they most likely will die.

It was sad.

He was sad.

Ignoring those who were unlucky enough to be getting robbed or beaten in the hallway, Marsh reached his first class then found an open seat in the front corner away from Eric. If he picked the back corner or the back in general someone would corner him and beat him to a bloody pulp.

When the bell rang for class to start, only about half of the students were there. Only three of them were sitting near each other. Donovan was sitting besides Tucker with Tweak behind them both since they chose the first row. It was normal that the majority of the class wasn’t there, since they were always either late or completely absent for the entirety of the first period if not the few following ones.

In most cases, it would be ‘safety in numbers’ but not if the other number was practically a magnet for one of the top three to pick on. Eric was… Well, he was Eric. A barely fed boy who still managed to be the fattest kid in school with a pimp for a mother and all the dreams of every boy, girl, and nonbinary kept safely somewhere in that big heart of his. It was said that even when he was born, he was smiling.

It was a happier time back then. They were all young and slowly learning right from wrong with each passing day.

Clearly, there was something that went wrong during most of his classmates’ childhood to get the two mixed.

It was empty and boring like always, the teacher wouldn’t stop droning on and on about anything that there could be a discussion about. Finally, the bell rang and there were no more classmates that have arrived. Marsh stood up, grabbing his things and filing out of the room behind Tucker’s gang.

He walked to his next class and sat down in the seat he was assigned, seeing no reason to argue with the arrangement since it was relatively close to the front as to avoid being cornered like the last period.

 

More students were in this hour, only a few he knew the names of though. Sitting at the teacher’s desk, there was a figure in two tones of teal with his feet propped up on the desk. Of course, he wasn’t a teacher but nobody respected them here so it was as if they were just old tools for the children’s amusement.

He sat quietly, fondling his favored knife with a slender but powerful hand as a small smirk played on his lips.

Stotch Leopold, second of the big three. He was a tall male who easily loomed over most, often seen wearing ripped up light teal pants and a dark blue green shirt with an occasional black jacket. For a period of time, he had decided to join Marsh’s little group. That was why him and Broflovski have started spending more time together since they shared similar hobbies.

He was bad news, having already been sent to Juvenile Hall and escaped within 2 days. He was resourceful, cunning, and manipulative. What normal people would call a menace to society.

Here, the guy was just another asshole to be wary of.

After a minute more of waiting, the bell rang and the class began. Only there was no teacher in sight.

Just him, sitting where the teacher should. With his messy blonde hair and ice blue gaze that could paralyze someone with a single glance.

Five more minutes passed with the class remaining silent as to watch for any signals to flee, and it wasn’t until just before the seventh minute when he finally put his toy down, and spoke.

“Today,” His tone was flat, sounding almost uninterested, “we will be doing something a little bit different.” With that, he pushed himself out of the seat and stood straight while looking the others over with a challenging gaze that ordered one of them to just try and interrupt.

No one spoke up.

 

“Have you guys ever heard of a game called 'Knife Roulette'?”

God, he was _not_ in the mood for any of this asshole’s games today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I believe I was running on Monster Energy the whole time I was writing this.


End file.
